Drunk
by Mikila94
Summary: Sabo's head can't take alcohol and he, his family and friends are going to learn it the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hello everybody! Here comes my first Sabo story that´s **_**not **_**SaRo centered. This is also my first M rated story (even though I´m not sure yet if I put that one M scene in the fourth chapter or not) so don´t laugh. This will have some OCs (not in the first chapter) but they don´t have a big role so don´t worry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but some random OCs, now on to the story!**

**Chapter 1: Drunk for the first time**

It was a beautiful day when Ace stole some of Dadan´s liqueur and the three boys shared the toast of brotherhood. Ace wanted to spit it out; it tasted bad. But he didn´t because it would´ve hurt his pride. Luffy _did _spit it out, complaining that taste wouldn´t leave his mouth for days. Sabo was the only one who didn´t look at his cup with a disgusted face; he liked it. He took another sip with straight face, raising an eyebrow at the behavior of his brothers.

"You okay, Sabo?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn´t I be?" Sabo asked, pouring more alcohol to his cup.

"How can you drink this shit?" Ace asked, looking at his cup.

"What do you mean? It´s great!" Sabo said, starting to drink again.

"No it´s not; it tasted almost as bad as the gomu gomu no mi!" Luffy protested, sticking his tongue out. Sabo blinked, asking: "Really?"

"Yeah!"

Sabo looked at his cup, then at his brothers and then at the cup again. After a moment he shrugged, saying: "More for me then!"

"Seriously Sabo, don´t drink that stuff" Ace warned "It´s like poison!"

"But I like it" the blonde said, finishing his other cup. He was about to take third when Ace snatched the bottle away.

"Hey!" Sabo protested.

"You´ll get some later" the freckles faced kid said "Now let's go hunting"

Sabo frowned but decided to let it be. It´s not like Ace would break his promise.

"Fine. Let´s go" the blonde said.

"Hunting!" Luffy yelled, leaving with his brothers.

XXXXX

All three boys were laughing when they climbed to the roof after dinner.

"Hey Ace, give me the bottle" Sabo said as they sat down.

"What bottle?" Ace asked, blinking.

"You know what I´m talking about" Sabo said, irritated that Ace was trying to get him forget it.

"Fine" Ace said with a sigh "I´ll go get it"

"Hey Sabo" Luffy asked after Ace had left "Are you sure you should drink that stuff?"

"Of course; it´s good!" the blonde said immediately "Dad used to drink it all the time but never gave me any"

Luffy looked at his brother for a while before nodding and saying: "So it´s shit that only nobles can drink!"

BAM!

"No you idiot!" Sabo yelled after hitting his little brother on the head "If it was the why would Dadan have it?"

"Maybe it´s a drink for idiots" Ace offered as he came to the roof with the bottle.

"Seriously?" Luffy asked, getting hit by Sabo.

"Of course not!" the blonde yelled "Now give me that!"

Ace rolled his eyes, tossing the bottle to his brother. Sabo mumbled something and sat down, opening the bottle.

XXXXX

After a while, maybe about half an hour, the two eldest brothers were silently sitting on the roof watching stars since Luffy had fallen asleep.

"Hey Sabo" Ace said, getting no answer.

"Sabo" he said louder. When he didn´t get an answer he turned around, only to find Sabo gone.

"Where´d you go?" the boy wondered.

"Down … hic! Down here!" Sabo called from the ground. Ace raised an eyebrow and jumped down, coming face to face with his drunken brother.

"You okay Sabo? Your face looks red" Ace commented.

"I´m fhine, Aceh…" his brother said with a laugh, taking one last gulp from the bottle. It was empty now.

"You sure? You sound weird…" Ace asked, his eyes landing on the empty bottle "Did you drink the whole bottle?"

"Ofh chourse!" Sabo said "Nowh comeonh, Ace, let´sh go- hic! Hunting!"

Ace looked at his brother unsurely, knowing that something was wrong.

"Are you sure you´re okay?" he asked one last time.

"Uh-huh, noh get Luf so we canh go!" Sabo cheered. Ace looked at Sabo unsurely for a moment longer before climbing up to wake up their little brother.

"Oi Luffy, wake up, we´re going hunting!" Ace said, shaking his little brother awake. Luffy sat up and rubbed his eyes, asking: "Is it morning already?"

"No, we´re going hunting" Ace said.

"In the middle of the night? Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because Sabo wants to" Ace said and added with a smirk "You don´t need to come if you´re afraid of the dark, though"

"I´m not scared!" Luffy yells immediately, his tiredness long forgotten. Ace smiles.

"Good, now let´s go!" he says and the three brothers take off.

XXXXX

"Hey Ace?" Luffy asks when they had been in the woods for about an hour.

"Yeah?"

"Why is Sabo keeping so much noise? He´s scaring all the meat away!" Ace sweat dropped at his brother´s choice of words, although he was positively surprised that Luffy realized that.

"I know" Ace said "He´s been acting weird ever since he drank that bottle empty"

"You think it was poison after all?" Luffy asked. His brother shook his head, saying: "I don´t know, but that isn´t normal, I´m sure of it."

"What should we do?" Ace didn´t have a chance to answer when they heard Sabo yell: "Aaah! It´s Bluejam!"

"What!" the youngest and the eldest brother yelled together, running over to their blonde brother. They stopped when they saw Sabo swinging his metal pole at a bear that was probably four or five times his size.

"That´s it Bluejamh, I´m gohin to kich your assh!" Sabo threatened, swinging his pole.

"Are you crazy Sabo!" Ace yelled "That´s a bear, not Bluejam!"

However, Sabo continued like his brother hadn´t even said anything.

"Ihn gonna khill youh, Bluejahm!" he said, finally hitting the bear with his pole.

"YOU IDIOT!" his brothers yelled as the bear roared in pain.

"Thake tha!" Sabo yelled with a grin. The bear roared and threw it´s paw at Sabo, who didn´t react fast enough in his drunken state to dodge. The bear´s paw collided with his stomach, claws piercing his side.

"Sabo!" his brothers yelled, terrified as Sabo fell to the ground, hitting his head.

"Shit!" Ace yelled "Let´s go Luffy!"

"Okay!" Luffy yelled, gulping as they charged at the bear. The bear looked up just in time to get two metal poles hit it right in the face. Ace took a hold of Sabo´s collar and yelled: "Let´s go!"

"Okay!" Luffy yelled, quickly running after his older brothers. They run and run until they were sure they had lost the bear.

"You okay Luffy?" Ace asked as he sat down next to a big tree, panting.

"Yeah" Luffy answered, lying next to his brother.

"What about you Sabo?" Ace asked, but got no answer.

"Sabo?" he said, looking at his brother. The said blonde was unconscious and his left side was bleeding.

"Shit!" Ace yelled, carefully picking up his brother "Luffy, we need to go!"

"Already?" Luffy asked but got up immediately when he noticed the serious look on Ace´s face. They started to run again and soon got back home.

"DADAN!" Ace yelled as he slammed the door open.

"Luffy, get Dadan!" he yelled and went to set Sabo down.

"Okay!" Luffy yelled, running to their caretaker's room.

"Dadan!" he yelled, slamming the door open. Dadan just grunted and turned around in her bed.

"Dadan get up! Sabo got hurt!" Luffy yelled, shaking the woman.

"What are you yelling about now, you little shit?" Dadan asked with annoyed look, sitting up.

"Sabo got hurt in the woods; he needs help!" Luffy whined.

"What!" Dadan yelled, now fully awake "Where is he?"

"He´s here, Ace is already taking care of him but we need help" Luffy said, pointing at the door.

"Go wake up Dogura and Magura" Dadan said, getting up. Luffy nodded and ran to wake them up.

"What happened?" Dadan asked as she saw the two older boys.

"Sabo was attacked by a bear" Ace told, holding a blanket against his brother´s bleeding side.

"A bear?" Dadan asked "Luffy told me he got hurt in the woods. Why were you brats there so late?"

"Sabo wanted to go hunting…" Ace mumbled.

"At this time of night?" Dadan yelled.

"Calm down, boss" Magura said, coming to the room with Luffy and Dogura.

"Show me that wound" Magura said to Ace who took the blanket off, revealing three deep cuts.

"Sabo´s not going to die is he?" Luffy asked.

"Of course not, idiot!" Ace said, hitting his brother on the head.

"Now now, calm down you two" Magura said "He´s not going to die but the wound needs to be stitched"

"I´ll go get the first aid kit!" Dogura yelled. After they had patched Sabo up Dadan demanded an explanation from the two others.

"We went hunting" Luffy said.

"Why so late?" Dadan asked.

"Because Sabo wanted to" Ace replied.

"Why?"

"Don´t know" the boys said in unison. Dadan sighed in annoyance.

"But how did he get hit? He´s usually so careful…" Dogura mumbled.

"We don´t get it either" Ace said "He just started talking and acting weird"

"Yeah!" Luffy confirmed.

"Weird?" Dogura and Magura repeated.

"Do you think he´s sig?" Luffy asked.

"Well he might be" Dogura said.

"He´s waking up" Magura said, noticing the blonde boy´s eyes flutter open.

"Sabo!" his brothers yelled. Sabo blinked and tried to sit up, wincing because of the pain in his side.

"Don´t move; your wounds might open" Dogura said.

"Wounds?" Sabo asked, confused. He touched his side again and winced, asking: "What happened?"

The others blinked.

"You don´t remember?" Ace asked. Sabo shook his head.

"No, the last thing I remember is being on the roof with you two. Then everything started to go blurry" he said.

"Could it be because of that thing you drank?" Ace asked suddenly.

"Yeah, that horrible tasting thing Ace stole from Dadan!" Luffy said.

"What?" Sabo asked, offended "It was good!"

"No it wasn´t!"

"Yes it was!"

"No, it wasn´t!"

"Oi brats" Dadan suddenly said.

"What?" all three asked.

"Just what exactly did you steal from me?" she asked, a vein popping in her head. The boys paled, quickly mumbling: "Nothing!"

Sadly for them Luffy had always been a bad liar.

"Don´t lie!" Dadan yelled, hitting all three on the heads.

"Now now boss, remember that Sabo´s wounded" Magura said, trying to calm the huge woman down.

"I don´t give a shit!" Dadan yelled "Now spit it out; what did you stole?"

"I stole some of that weird drink of yours that you never let us have…" Ace mumbled finally.

"What weird drink?" Dadan asked, not really realizing what Ace meant.

"The empty bottle might still be in the back yard, I guess…" Ace said, remembering how Sabo had thrown it away.

"I´ll go get it" Dogura said. Not long after he came back with an empty alcohol bottle in his hand. Dadan took it, and after realizing what it was hit Ace on the head.

"Ow!" Ace whined "What was that for!"

"I´ve told you not to touch my alcohol, haven´t I!" Dadan yelled back. When Ace didn´t reply she hit him again.

"Do you know how dangerous this stuff is for kids!" she yelled, ready to hit him again.

"Now now boss, calm down" Magura said and turned to Ace "But she´s right Ace; it´s dangerous for kids. Just look what happened to Sabo"

"It´s just because he attacked a bear" Ace mumbled, crossing his arms.

"He attacked a bear _because _he drank it" Dadan said "Neither of you two drank it, did you?"

Ace and Luffy looked at each other, deciding to tell the truth since Luffy couldn´t lie anyway.

"We both took only a one sip ´cause it tasted so bad" Ace said.

"Sissies" Sabo comments, earning glares from his brothers.

"Cut it out!" Dadan yelled, hitting all three on the heads "You three better not do this again. Got it!" 

"Yeah" all three say, rubbing their heads.

"I´m going to back to sleep" Dadan said after the whole mess was sorted out "You three go to bed and _stay _there"

Luffy stuck his tongue out at Dadan once she turned her back to them and the older two rolled their eyes.

"Now now boys, don´t be mad; what you did was stupid" Magura said, making Sabo sigh.

"I know" he said, turning to his brothers "Sorry guys"

"What are you apologizing for? It was my idea" Ace said, surprising the others with his honesty "And besides, nothing that bad happened"

"It´s going to leave a scar though" Dogura noted.

"Doesn´t matter" Sabo said. Magura sighed in relief and helped Sabo up so that the boys could go to their room. One thing Sabo knew for sure: he was never, _ever _going to drink that stuff again.

Or so he thought.

**A.N: Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Happy New Year! A bit early but anyway...**

**Chapter 2: The"first time" while in drunk**

Fifteen years old Sabo was walking in a hallway of the Revolution Army´s HQ. He had been a revolutionary for five years, ever since the day his boat was shot by a tenryuubito. That day changed him completely, the doctors blaming a trauma, which was probably true. He only spoke when spoken to or when he was at work. He smiled almost never, much less laughed. Only few, including Dragon, had seen the said young man laugh.

"Sa~bo~!" and one of these few was, naturally, the hyper ten years old redhead Nora. She had joined the army four years ago when she was only six years old. She was also the first one to see Sabo laugh after the accident, the reason most likely being the fact that she reminded him of Luffy.

Sabo turned around just in time when Nora threw herself at him.

"What is it, Nora?" Sabo said, going straight to business as usual. He had to pry Nora´s hand off of his long hair, again.

"Boss and the others are back; they were able to take over the Konyou Kingdom. And now it´s time for a party!" Nora cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

"I´ll pass" Sabo said, immediately changing Nora´s cheerfulness in to a pout.

"Oh no you won´t, not this time. You _always _pass; it´s not fun!" she yelled "You´re coming"

"Nora-" 

"No buts, Sabo you´re coming!" Nora said, taking a hold of Sabo´s hand and starting to drag him to the direction she came from.

Once they came to the huge hall where most of the people and the main party were it was already started.

"So you were actually able to drag him to the party" said Clark, an old friend of Sabo´s. And he really was an old friend; a survivor from Grey Terminal who had known Sabo and the other two with his siblings.

"It´s good to see you survived alive from the fight in Konyou" was Sabo´s reply.

"Of courseh we did!" came a slightly drunken voice of Clark´s sister, Clarissa. Sabo looked at his left and saw the said young woman together with her other brother, Clause. The three of them were actually triplets and had already gained a terrifying reputation as "The Nightmare Triplets." That name was first used by the government and was now used among the army, too.

"She´s drunk again" Nora said bluntly, earning a whack on the head from the older woman.

"Ah am noht!" Clarissa said.

"Of course not" Sabo said sarcastically "You only beat up kids when you´re clear headed"

"Hash anywhone thold youh you´re annoyingh?" Clarissa asked.

"Many times" Sabo replied, making the other three laugh.

"Whatehwer" Clarissa said, taking a sip from her drink "Youh take a drink tooh, Sabo!"

"No thank you" Sabo said, unconsciously touching his left side where a big scar reminded him of how his first time drunk ended like. It´s not like it was his only scar; not even close. In the explosion five years ago his right arm had burned completely and now it was full of ugly scars all the way up to his shoulder. He also had a big scar made by a sword when he saved Nora four years ago on his back and few other much smaller scars, including the one on his face that came from his right eyebrow across his nose to his left cheek.

"You could drink for once, Sabo; this is a party after all!" Clark said.

"No thanks; I´m underage" the blonde boy said.

"So are we" the triplets said.

"Then can I drink too?" Nora asked.

"No" the boys said, but Clarissa protested: "Oh c´mon guys, she´sh old enouh to thake a smahll sip"

"No she´s not" Sabo said again, starting to get annoyed.

"Oh come onh, stop phlaying her ohlder brother" her brothers gave her looks after she had said that. Soon she realized what she had said and turned to Sabo to apologize, but he was already walking away.

"Sabo where are you going?" Nora asked, running after him.

"You shouldn´t have said that" Claus scolded his sister.

"Ah know" Clarissa said, biting her lip.

"What happened here?" came a rough voice from behind them, causing them to turn around.

"Boss" Claus said, nodding to Dragon, their leader. The said man ignored him and asked again: "What happened here?"

"I shaid shomething stupid anh nowh Sabo´s angry" Clarissa muttered, making Dragon sigh.

"You should be more careful around him" he said "Especially when he finally came to the party. How did that even happen?"

"All we know is that it was Nora´s doing" Clark said.

"_Should have known" _Dragon though with a sigh "I´ll go look for him"

XXXXX

Sabo was sitting on the roof; he did that often. No one aside from himself, Dragon and one of the doctors, Leslie, ever came there so it was peaceful. He didn´t know why no one else bothered to go there, but he had his doubts. Hardly anyone could stand Leslie more than two minutes; expect him and Dragon of course.

"_She´s not that bad" _Sabo thought, knowing another person who had a similar personality as Leslie.

"I knew you´d be here" said Dragon who came up.

"Hello boss" Sabo said, not bothering to even look at the said man´s direction. Dragon sat next to him and said: "So, care to tell me what happened?"

Sabo was silent for a moment before answering: "It´s nothing, just... some memories"

Dragon nodded, knowing that when Sabo said something like that it was a sore subject he didn´t like to talk about. But he had a fair guess it had something to do with his son. He decided to change the subject by saying: "So Nora was able to take you to the party for a while"

"Drag would be a better word for the situation, but yeah" Sabo said dryly, making Dragon smirk.

"You really should join us once in a while" the older man said, but Sabo shook his head.

"I´ll pass, but thanks anyway" he said.

"You really should relax every once in a while" Dragon said, taking something from inside his cape and throwing to Sabo "Here"

Sabo caught it easily and looked at it. A bottle of rum.

"I´m underage"

"And your point is?" Dragon asked, raising an eyebrow. Sabo let out a chuckle, which didn´t happen often.

"I really shouldn´t" he said again "Things didn´t go that well last time I drank"

"When was it?"

"Five years ago" Sabo answered, turning to face the smirking man "Why?"

"You were ten, but now you´re fifteen" Dragon said "You can handle it better now so you can drink"

Sabo blinked; his boss did have a point... but no, he shouldn´t. Sabo shook his head, telling his thoughts out aloud.

"Just drink it; it´s not even that strong" Dragon said. If he was someone else he wouldn´t tell him to drink, but this was Sabo. Calm and strong kid who always knew what he was doing, but was way too serious for his age. He needed a break from that role.

Sabo still seemed a bit unsure, but finally opened the bottle and took a sip. It burned his throat, but he knew that was the way it was supposed to be. And he liked it. One bottle certainly wouldn´t hurt, now would it? After all, just like Dragon had said, he wasn´t a child anymore.

Dragon laughed as Sabo took another sip.

"What?" Sabo asked.

"Weren´t you saying just a moment ago that you wouldn´t drink?" Dragon asked, making Sabo look down.

"Yeah" the blond admitted "I shouldn´t"

"That´s not what I meant" Dragon said "Just drink it, one bottle won´t hurt"

"Agues you´re right" Sabo said, taking a gulp again.

"I´m going back to the party" Dragon said, standing up "Join us when you feel like it"

"Will do" Sabo said and his boss left. After that Sabo looked at the bottle again, making his decision. He was older now; one bottle couldn´t cause as much damage as it had before. With that in mind he started to enjoy his drink while watching the sky.

XXXXX

"Has anyone seen Sabo-kun?" Inazuma, in her original female form, asked from the triplets.

"Nope" all three said, making Inazuma sigh.

"I should have know he wouldn´t come to the party this time either"

"Actually he did" Clark said, getting Inazuma´s attention "But because of _someone _he already left"

Clarissa looked at the floor, guilty. Before Inazuma could ask more she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Sabo walking in to the room.

"Sabo-kun" she says, getting the younger man´s attention.

"Yo" Sabo replies, walking over to them. Inazuma blinked under her sunglasses. Yo? Sabo never said yo, never. She glanced at the triplets, who seemed a bit confused too. Finally Claus managed to ask: "Sabo, you´ve been drinking haven´t you?"

"Just one bottle" the blond man answered with a wide grin, making Inazuma´s jaw drop open. She had barely seen Sabo smile once, and it was just a small quirk of his lips. But now his large grin was so honest that it overdid even Nora. Inazuma, who was had never drank alcohol, was starting to believe that maybe, just maybe, it could have positive effects on people too.

Sabo could tell from their faces that he was creeping them out and he found it quite fun. Dragon had been right; one bottle didn´t cause any damage even though it did change his behaviour. Ah well, it wouldn´t really change anything.

"Aren´t you underage?" Inazuma asked, making the other four look at her like she was stupid and ask: "Yeah, so?"

"Dragon-san will be angry" Inazuma said, but Sabo just laughed. Inazuma felt weird; she had never heard Sabo laugh before. His laugh sounded beautiful.

"No he won´t; he´s the one who gave me the bottle" the blond defended. Inazuma shook her head, muttering: "What kind of doctor are you..."

"Geez Inazuma, don´t be so tense" Clark said "Take a drink and stop acting like an old lady"

Inazuma´s face went deep red, causing the other four to laugh.

"C´mon Inazuma, you can relax every once in a while" Sabo said, making the older woman sweat drop. Was he really one to talk?

"I´d rather not" Inazuma said, making sure her sunglasses stayed on. Sabo rolled his eyes, taking a hold of his friend´s hand.

"C´mon" he said, dragging her towards the tables. He poured two mugs of rum and handed the other one to Inazuma when he himself took the other one.

"Cheers!" Sabo said, gulping the liquid down. Inazuma looked at her mug, then at Sabo and then at her mug again.

"Cheers" she said uncertainly, gulping the cold yet burning liquid down her throat. She made a face of disgust, making Sabo laugh.

"Maybe you should start with something lamer" he said.

"Thanks for the warning" she said bitterly. Sabo laughed again, making his friend´s anger vanish. She just couldn´t help but love that cheerful, honest laugh that she just an hour ago would never had believed belonging to this man. Little by little, because of alcohol and Sabo, she started to relax. Soon the two young people, who were known as ones of the army´s calmest, quiets people, were both more or less drunk, finally being able to party and to forget their problems.

"I need some fresh air" Inazuma said at one point, feeling really dizzy.

"I´hll come too" Sabo said, now a bit more drunk tan earlier, but still not that drunk that he wouldn´t be able to speak pretty clearly. Soon both of them were outside, in the garden. Inazuma collapsed on to a bench and Sabo sat next to her, both of them looking up at the sky.

"It´s beautiful" Inazuma commented.

"Sure is, Ina-chan" Sabo replied, making Inazuma blink and lift her sunglasses. Only Nora called her that, there had been no exceptions until now. Sabo chuckled at her confused expression.

"What?" he asked, taking a bottle of rum from under his cape, starting to drink.

"Nothing" Inazuma said, staring at Sabo´s face. Soon he put the bottle away and they stared at each other's eyes, neither of them even blinking. Without even noticing it both of them leaned closer and closer, until their faces weren´t even an inch apart. Then they stopped both still staring and, oddly enough Sabo, the one who was drunk more, also seemed more nervous.

"I-"

Before he could say anything Inazuma´s lips were already pressed against his. For a moment he just sat still, shocked, but then he closed his eyes and answered her kiss. Her arms went around his neck at the same time as his went to her hair and the other one behind her back. They were both panting when they finally broke the kiss. They stared at each other for a moment again before kissing again, this time much more passionately. Inazuma leaned back and was soon lying on the bench with Sabo on top of her. His lips moved to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind.

"If someone sees us we´ll be in trouble" Inazuma said. She pushed Sabo away and sat up "We should go somewhere else"

"Your room or mineh?" Sabo asked, standing up. Inazuma also stood up and started to lead Sabo to their destination.

"So in the end it´sh your room" Sabo said, closing the door.

"In your room Nora could burst in at any moment" Inazuma told before pulling him in to a passionate kiss again. Sabo´s right hand went to her hair while the left one went behind her back.

"Ya do have ah point" Sabo said as he pulled away for air. They kissed again, walking towards Inazuma´s bed. Sabo pushed her down on to the soft mattress, once again moving his lips to her neck. Inazuma moaned, moving her hands under Sabo´s shirt and pulling it off. In a blink of an eye they changed positions, Inazuma soon being the one on the top.

"Aren´t men suppoohsed to be in controlh?"

"Aren´t men supposed to have short hair?" Inazuma shot back, playing with Sabo´s long hair with her other hand while the other one drew circles to his chest.

"...I´ll shut up nov" Sabo mumbled, moving his hands to Inazuma´s hair and pulling her closer, their lips touching again.

"That´s a good idea"

XXXXX

In the morning Sabo woke up with a terrible headache.

"_Oh shit; I actually drank... so this is what hangover feels like..." _he thought _"Hopefully I didn´t do anything stupid..."_

He sat up and noticed that he wasn´t in his own room.

"_This can´t be good" _he thought as he felt something move next to him. A second later he came face to face with now completely awake Inazuma.

"..."

"..."

"Looks like I wasn´t the only one drunk yesterday" Sabo commented.

"Seems like it" Inazuma said, pulling the covers closer to her naked body "We´ll never talk about this to anyone ever again"

"Agreed" Sabo said, holding his head "I definitely drank too much; my memory is blurry"

"Mine too" Inazuma agreed, getting off of the bed. Sabo looked away, a small blush coming to his cheeks. Inazuma laughed at this.

"Why are you blushing? You´ve already seen me" she said.

"Like I said my memory is blurry" Sabo said. In reality he did remember some of the last night´s events, but it was better if he forgot them anyway.

"I´m going to take a shower" Inazuma said as she dressed up and took the things she needed "Try not to be seen when you leave"

"I know" he said as Inazuma closed the door behind her. Sabo sighed and got off of the bed to get his clothes.

"_I do remember that the triplets saw me and Inazuma leaving together" _Sabo thought as he dressed up _"I´m going to hear about this later"_

**A.N: Sorry, no lemons, yet. I don´t think this chapter should be called M rated but if somebody thinks it should then it´s good that the rating is M already. And before someone asks: I don´t think Inazuma and Sabo´s age difference is that big, can´t be much bigger than Robin and Zoro´s and we all know that that´s a popular pairing, so you guys should have nothing to complain about. Please review.**

**P.S: Go read my Christmas story called "Christmas?" and remember also to read my New Year´s story called "I promise" that will be published tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Watching after drunken brother**

17 years old Sabo was taking a walk in the jungle of a very hot summer island in the Grand Line, looking for his brother. It was said that Spade pirates had been sighted near this island and since he had been working close by he had gotten a permission to look for them.

"_I just hope Ace won´t freak out… he probably won´t; it´s not like he´s Luffy or anything" _the blond thought, wiping sweat from his forehead. Man it was hot; why the hell did he decide to wear long pants and a shirt under his jacket?

"Oh, that´s why" he muttered as he slapped a mosquito that was on his cheek. At the same time he became aware he was being watched.

"_Four… no, five guys. Two big ones, two normal sized ones and one small" _Sabo counted, activating his haki. He stood still for a moment but then started walking again and decided to ignore them. If they wanted something they´d come to get it. And that´s what they did. Two guys, one big and one normal sized, came out. Either they thought that they didn´t need more to get rid of him or the other three kept themselves hidden to attack if necessary.

"What´cha doing here, boy?" the normal sized one asked. The revolutionary, thinking that he needed some warm up, decided to annoy them to get a fight.

"Before you ask someone a question you should introduce yourself" he said, eyeing the already annoyed men with slight humor on his face.

"Do you know who you´re dealing with?" the bigger one asked, taking out a knife.

"I´m afraid I have no idea" Sabo confessed. Just a little bit more…

"We´re pirates, you brat!" he yelled, charging at the younger man with his knife. In a flash Sabo took the pipe that was strapped to his back, slamming it hard to the man´s hand, causing him to drop the knife in pain.

"You little-!" the other one yelled, coming at him with a sword but loosing it soon as the blond boy hit him hard on the head with his pipe, knocking him out cold. Sabo turned around and raised the pipe just in time to block two new swords, coming from two new guys.

"_I have to remember the smallest one is still in the bushes" _he thought as he jumped out of the way, seeing the big guy from earlier standing up.

"Be careful; he´s no ordinary guy" he said.

"You are right" the blond said "But judging from your strength you guys are and I don´t really like fighting weaklings, so how about we leave it at this?" Sabo tried to reason. He had wanted a warm up, yes, but these guys were just way too weak; it wasn´t worth the trouble.

"You brat!" the big man yelled, all three of them charging at Sabo. He sighed, and few hits later the two big ones were laying on the ground unconscious and the normal sized one was leaning against a tree, holding his shoulder.

"You done yet?" the blonde asked. The pirate just glared at him, pulling out a gun, but before he could pull the trigger he was already lying on the ground, unconscious.

"_And then the last one" _Sabo thought, turning his face to look directly at the direction the smallest one was. Not more than two seconds later he heard hurrying steps getting away from him. He chuckled; _this _might actually be fun. He went after the short one, getting in front of him only in a couple of seconds. He definitely wasn´t the fastest one.

Sabo raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of him; a boy, definitely no older than ten, was standing in front of him holding a knife and looking scared. He had light purple hair and green eyes, the same color as the grass.

"Y-you don´t scare me! I-I´m a pi-pirate too!" he said, holding the knife tighter. Sabo just stared at him, unaffected.

"How about you put the knife down, kid? Those things are dangerous" he suggested. He didn´t really know what to think about this boy; after his comrades had been beaten he had started to run away like most would but when he was caught he was ready to fight. Was it stupidity? Panic?

In a flash Sabo was behind the kid, holding his knife to the kid´s own throat. The kid was clearly shaking because of fear, but he still tried to act brave.

"If you do anything to me captain won´t let you out of this island alive!" he snapped. Truth to be told the boy wasn´t sure if his captain would revenge for him or help him; he was just a mere cabin boy after all. Sabo wasn´t stupid; he could hear from the boy´s voice that he was suspecting his own words, but he wasn´t sure yet why. Did the boy believe that his captain might lose? Or that his life wasn´t worth the trouble? Or possibly both?

"Your threats will not work on me" Sabo said with low voice, moving the knife closer to the boy´s throat, almost drawing blood. The boy was shaking even harder and for a moment Sabo was sure he´d faint, which is why he was surprised when the boy spoke: "What do you want?"

"Information" Sabo replied "Tell me everything you know about the crew called Spade Pirates"

The fact that the boy started shaking even more violently and that his face went pale could only mean one of two things: one: the name of Spade Pirates scared him or two: he _was _part of them. Personally Sabo guessed the second one.

"I don´t know anything" the boy tried, not wanting to tell on his captain. What if this guy was a scout from marines? Sure his captain or the others weren´t always, well most of the time, that friendly at him, but at least now he had a place to call home. He wouldn´t let some stupid marine take it away!

"I see. What a shame" Sabo said with a smirk "That means I have no use for you"

With that said he moved the knife even closer, drawing blood.

"Wait!" the boy yells in panic, making the blond stop, but he doesn´t remove the knife "I´ll tell you where they are!"

"No, you will show me" Sabo said with deadly, deep voice, already sure that he´d get what he wanted.

"B-but-"

"Or will you rather die here?" the boy gulped; he had two options: either die here or lead this man to his crew and risk everyone´s lives. One thing he knew though: he didn´t want to die.

"O-okay" he said, making Sabo move the knife away from his throat. Before the boy can do a thing Sabo grabs his neck and says: "If you try anything I will snap your neck. Understood?"

"Y-yes Sir" the boy said, still shaking. Sabo took his hand away, saying: "Start walking"

It took about ten minutes for them to reach the beach where the crew was, but Ace was nowhere to be seen.

"_Of course they had to be right on the other side of the island from where I came from" _Sabo thought with a sigh.

"Hey kid" he said, getting the boy´s instant attention "Go get your captain, but don´t tell him or anyone else about me"

"B-but he won´t liste-"one glare from Sabo shut him up. According to Nora the blonde could look very scary when angry, his scar helping in it.

"Go" Sabo said and it was all it took for the boy to run away. He was sure that the boy would go against his orders, but he didn´t mind, because naturally Ace would hear about him too and naturally, since he was the captain, he would come. And that was the point of his trip; to meet up with his brother.

Not too long after he was surrounded by his freckles faced brother´s crew.

"_All men… typical Ace; always getting so embarrassed around women" _he thought with a chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" one of the men asked, but Sabo ignored him, waiting for Ace.

"So what kind of idiot has the marines sent after us this time?" he finally hears the familiar voice. Sabo took a deep breath and answered as cheerfully as he could: "A man who could take you down 24 times out of 100. And who´re you calling a marine, idiot?"

Sabo could hear him stop and the men around him asking from their captain if he was okay, but they got no answer.

Ace was frozen; he knew that voice, he definitely knew it! And those words had been like something he´d say, too. But how could it be possible? He was dead! Making up his mind Ace decided to go and see what was going on. Step by step he went closer to the so called marine, ignoring the questioning glances he got from his crew. And finally he was face to face with the blonde, his brother.

"Haven´t seen you in a long while, Ace" Sabo said, this time normally. His normal tone had lost its cheerfulness long time ago.

Ace stood still, staring at him. No way, it couldn´t be…

"Captain?" one of the guys from Ace´s crew asked, getting nervous at his silence. Ace didn´t answer. He just stared at the young man in front of him, finally addressing him: "Sabo?"

The familiar smile on the blonde´s face was all it took for Ace to realize he was right.

"But how did you-? When did you-?" Ace muttered, moving his hands around, confused.

"Take it easy Ace; thinking was never your thing" Sabo said, actually laughing and _that _didn´t happen often. But the fact that he started to laugh when being around his brother before even holding a proper conversation certainly meant something.

"How dare you insult our captain!" one of the men yelled, trying to shoot Sabo, but the bullet hit Ace who had jumped between them. Sabo eyed the flames on his brother. Logia, huh?

"_I bet he ate accidentally like Luffy did" _he thought.

"Captain!" Ace´s crew yelled. The said man just smirked, saying: "Would you guys mind stop aiming guns at my brother?"

Silence

"Your brother!" the crew yelled. Immediately they started to put their guns back and re-sheath their swords. As soon as there were no weapons directed at Sabo anymore Ace turned to face him.

"Where were you man?" Ace asked, giving his brother a hug.

"Long story" Sabo replied, returning the hug.

"Well we have time" Ace said with a laugh "Or are you in hurry?"

"Not at all; I don´t need to return to the ship before tomorrow´s lunch time" Sabo said, shaking his head. Ace laughed, saying: "So that means you´re not a captain, doesn´t it?"

"Yeah" Sabo said "And I´m not a pirate either; I´m a revolutionary"

"You have to tell me everything" Ace said, turning to his crew "Get everything ready guys; we´re going to have a party!"

The men cheered, going to do as they were told despite the fact that they were still a bit confused.

Soon Sabo started to tell Ace his story from the day his boat was shot, and after he was finished Ace started to tell his own story, starting from the day the Grey Terminal burnt down. Most of Ace´s crew sat down too, interested in his past they knew almost nothing about. When he was finished the sun had already set and he was drunk, not so much that his talking would be unclear, but enough to change his behavior.

"Ace, you probably shouldn´t drink more" Sabo said.

"Oh c´mon buddy, captain knows what he´s doing!" one of the men yelled "Why don´t you take a drink too!"

"No!" Ace yelled immediately "No alcohol for him!"

"Ace is right; it wouldn´t end well" Sabo agreed. He still remembered how the triplets had been on his neck after the last time he drank, trying to make him admit that he slept with Inazuma. Luckily he didn´t have that loose tongue.

"That one night left a scar, didn´t it?" Ace asked, making Sabo nod "I suppose that doesn´t bring you any luck with women"

Sabo, having matured along the years more than Ace had, threw back his own question: "So Ace, where are _your _women?"

Ace´s face went deep red.

"He doesn´t have any; he´s hopeless with them!" one of the guys yelled.

"Yeah; his looks attract women but he´s so damn dump that he scares them away one way or another!" another yelled. Ace had had enough. He jumped behind the two men and hit their heads together, saying: "Shut up will ya?"

"Sorry"

"Captain!" Ace turned his head towards the woods where the voice came from, seeing the four men that Sabo had beat up finally returning.

"What´s up guys?" Ace asked.

"There was this strong guy in the forest-"one started.

"-With black top hat and a pipe-"

"-That beat us up-"

"-And the little squirt disappeared!" the fourth finished, making Ace sweat drop. These new ones seriously needed to be trained and also taught to act more like Spade Pirates; Spade Pirates _did not _go attacking random people.

"You mean a guy like this?" one of the men asked with a laugh, pointing at Sabo who was calmly sipping energy drink since alcohol had been denied from him by Ace, not that he would have wanted it anyway.

"Yeah, that guy" one said and then paused, turning to look at Sabo with the other three.

"You!" they yelled, making Ace laugh.

"I can´t believe you guys got your asses kicked so quickly by my brother" he said.

"I´m almost as strong as you Ace" Sabo said.

"_Used to be_ almost as strong as me; it´s changed" Ace teased.

"You´re probably right" Sabo admitted with a teasing smile "I´m probably now the strongest from the three of us"

"Like hell you are!" Ace yelled.

"Do you want to test?" Sabo asked with a smirk, setting his mug down.

"You bet!" Ace yelled and only a second later the two men were fighting a bit further away so they would not damage Ace´s crew or ruin their party. The fight was pretty even but, surprisingly or unsurprisingly, Ace was still a little bit stronger.

"I bet it´s because of your devil´s fruit" Sabo said after he had lost. He and Ace were sitting in the beach of a river since they had gotten further and further away from the others while fighting. Now they were alone.

"Maybe" Ace said "Do you think Luffy could have beaten us if he had eaten the Mera Mera no Mi instead of the Gomu Gomu no Mi?"

The brothers looked at each other for a moment before both said: "No way"

They laughed. Sabo hadn´t laughed this much in ages… well not with a clear head at least.

"You´ve changed you know" Ace said suddenly, causing his brother to look at him "Hm?"

"You laugh less, smile less, are more patient and calm-"

"Ace, that´s called growing up" Sabo interrupted.

"No it´s not" Ace disagreed "I know there´s more to it. What has happened to you in these past seven years?"

"I´ve already told you-"

"I know you Sabo; you didn´t tell me nearly everything" Ace said, cutting him off. When he didn´t say anything Ace asked again: "What happened to you?"

Sabo sighed; looks like he couldn´t hide anything from his brother anymore. He told him everything. He told him how upset he had been after the first few months after his boat had been sunk. He had needed to learn how to walk again and his right arm had ached almost a year. But the worst had been the mental pain and shock of all that had happened. He was only ten years old back then; a boy of that age shouldn´t have gone through things like that.

Pain

Betrayal

Loneliness

Fear

Horror

Distrust

Confusion

All these emotions in such a short time; it almost drew him crazy. The only thing that stopped him from going insane was the thought of meeting his brothers again someday. No matter how much he saw of the terrors of the world he always got up, wanting to chance the world for better. He didn´t want to see anyone else go through the same things he had. He told Ace everything; all his fears, all his pain. When he finished Ace was looking at him sympathetically.

"Must have sucked huh?" the pirate asked. Sabo sighed, nodding.

"And it still hasn´t ended yet" he said "There is still much in this world that needs to be changed"

"Well remember you´re not alone" Ace said "You got me and Luffy"

"Speaking of Luffy" Sabo started "When you see him next time don´t say anything about me"

Ace was confused.

"Why?" he asked. Sabo just shrugged, saying: "I just want to see his face when he realizes I´m alive"

Ace chuckled, saying: "Got it"

And then silence fell on them, the only sounds heard being the flowing river and the distant party.

"Sabo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still swim as well as you used to?"

"Huh?" Sabo asked, turning to look at his brother, not realizing what he was getting at "Well probably, but what-"

Sabo didn´t have a chance to finish when he heard a splash and Ace was gone.

"What the? Ace!" he yelled, getting up and jumping in to the river after his brother. Not long after they were back to dry ground with Ace laughing and Sabo scolding him.

"Damn it Ace, you shouldn´t be so careless!" Sabo scolded his laughing brother "What´s so funny!"

When Ace finally stopped laughing he explained: "I´ve missed that"

Sabo stared at him for a moment before mumbling: "I need to remember to not to give you any alcohol anymore, you suicidal maniac"

Ace just laughed at this, saying: "C´mon, let´s go back to the others"

When they got back they saw the kid from earlier sitting at the campfire with the others.

"You sure scared the shit out of Billy; that kid was shaking like a leaf!" Ace laughed. Sabo chuckled, asking: "He´s new isn´t he?"

"Yup, he´s a chore boy and joined around the same time than those four you beat up" Ace confirmed "But how did you know?"

"Well he was being a bit too much of a coward" Sabo started "And he didn´t really sound like he trusted you as a captain"

"Really now?" Ace asked with a smirk "I suppose I need to teach him a little lesson"

"Don´t overdo it!" Sabo called after his brother as he walked towards the kid.

"Yo, Billy!" Ace called, making the young boy jump.

"Y-yes, captain?" he asked.

"I heard a rumor that you didn´t think I could take Sabo down" Ace said, pointing at his brother "Is that true?"

"What? No!" Billy shouted, noticing the mocking glares of his crewmates.

"You didn´t trust the captain, kid?" one laughed, hitting Billy lightly on the head.

"Stop picking on the kid Ace" Sabo said, going over to his brother "I might have overdone it a little"

"I agree with him on that one; the squirt was bleeding" the doctor of the crew put it. Ace glared at his brother, wanting an explanation.

"It was just a small wound" Sabo defended, putting his hands up.

"That´s true captain" the doctor said, pointing at Billy´s bandaged throat.

"See? Surely a pirate won´t freak out because of such a small wound, now will he?" Sabo asked from Billy, whose face went red as the whole crew turned their gazes on him, waiting for an answer.

"Of course not" he said.

"Then I guess you don´t mind another wound?" Sabo asked, taking out Billy´s knife he still had. The said boy paled, unconsciously backing up a little.

"Who´s picking on the kid now, Sabo?" Ace asked, laughing with his crew. Sabo laughed too, saying: "Chill kid, I was joking"

With that he threw the knife back to the boy who caught it easily, surprising Sabo and most of the crew.

"So how about we continue the party?" Ace asked and got cheers as a reply "And remember guys: no alcohol for my brother!"

"Like you´re one to talk Ace" Sabo said "Weren´t you the one who jumped into the river not long ago?"

"What? Captain!" one of the guys yelled.

"Hey, it was only for to get my brother stop his sulking!" Ace defended himself.

"I wasn´t sulking" Sabo protested.

"Sure" Ace´s crew mumbled.

"I wasn´t"

"Yes you were" Ace said "And doesn´t he look much happier now?" he added, pulling at his brother´s cheek.

"Cut it out, I´m not Luffy!" Sabo hissed, swatting Ace´s hand away. It was hard to admit but he really felt happier than in a long time and he knew all too well why. He knew that if there was someone who wouldn´t judge him by the way he spoke or acted, it was Ace. He wasn´t completely sure about Luffy; what if the crybaby hated him for leaving them? Well there was no use in thinking about it now. He let Ace drag him to the party, enjoying the music, food and laugher.

Sabo was one of the first ones to wake up when the morning came. He had fallen asleep next to his brother when they had been playing card with couple of others.

"_Nora should be here in two to three hours…I still have some time left" _he thought as he got up and went to wash his face.

About an hour later Ace woke up and walked up to his brother who was calmly talking with his crew.

"´Morning" he said lazily. One of his crewmembers chuckled, saying: "I seriously can´t believe captain was once an early bird"

"And I seriously can´t believe my once so nice brother keeps telling on me" Ace said, glaring at his brother, who just shrugged: "Just making some conversation"

Ace sighed, sitting down next to his brother.

"So" he started "When are you leaving?"

Before Sabo could answer one of the men said jokingly: "Don´t tell me you want to get rid of your bigmouthed brother already, captain?"

"Very funny" Ace mumbled as he waited for his brother´s answer "Well?"

"My ride should arrive in hour or few" the blonde replied, looking at the sky. Ace followed his gaze, confused.

"Your ride is going to come from the sky?" he asked.

"Most likely" Sabo said. When he noticed the confused and a bit disbelieving looks sent to his way he added: "She´s a devil fruit user"

"She can fly?" Ace asked. After he got a nod he asked more: "What fruit?"

"The Dino Dino no Mi, model pterosaur" Sabo replied.

"Cool" Ace said, his crew agreeing.

"So you still have an hour huh?" the freckles face asked with a smirk.

"What do you have in mi-"Sabo was interrupted by Ace´s fist colliding with his cheek.

"How about some sparring?" he asked. Sabo got up, wiping his face.

"Bring it on!"

He still had an hour. An hour and then he´d say goodbye to Ace and would return to his current life. It´s not like he didn´t want to be happy, he just couldn´t. Being away from his brothers had made him so depressed but who knows, maybe he´d be happier now after he had seen Ace was okay… or then the opposite.

They sparred until both of them were lying on the ground, panting. Sabo had much more bruises than Ace, partly because the later was a devil fruit user, but they were still both as exhausted. The men, as well as Ace, jumped when they heard a loud roar.

"Don´t worry; it´s just Nora" he assured, pointing at the sky and sure enough, a dark blue pterosaur was flying towards them.

"…does she eat people?" one of the guys asked, getting whacked by his captain.

"Of course not" Ace said, looking a bit unsure "Right?"

"Yeah, she won´t" Sabo said with a light laugh as Nora landed a few meters away from him, growling dangerously at Ace and the others.

"It´s okay Nora" Sabo said, turning his attention to Ace "I´ll see you again someday… and Ace-"

"I know" Ace cut him off "I won´t say anything to Luffy"

Sabo nodded his thanks, hopping on Nora´s back.

"Well I´ll be going now" he said "Bye!"

Sabo kept waiving at them until he was too high to be seen, so he sat down and let Nora take him back to the ship.

XXXXX

"Welcome back" was the first thing Sabo heard as Nora landed on the deck. He jumped off of her back to see Dragon leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"We´re not late, are we?" Sabo asked.

"No" Dragon said "For once"

"That´s unfair boss!" yelled Nora who had chanced back to her human form "It´s hard to find a moving ship!"

"You should have learned by now" muttered Clark, making Nora charge at him. Dragon raised an eyebrow at Sabo who was laughing at the pair. He seemed happier than ever… well, happier than he had ever been when clearheaded.

"_I suppose visiting Ace did well for him…" _Dragon thought with a chuckle, getting Sabo´s attention.

"Something wrong boss?" the blonde asked.

"Not at all Sabo, not at all" Dragon said with a smile, knowing that happier times were coming.

**A.N: Okay, maybe Ace wasn´t really that drunk and maybe he was OOC, but anyway, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Sorry it took so long; I was busy with "Teasing Wars"**

**Chapter 4: Alcohol and a Smart Woman Are a Bad Combination**

Sabo was sitting in his room, eyeing Ace´s wanted poster. It had been exactly a year from Ace´s death now.

"_Yet I couldn´t do anything for him or Luffy… and still can´t" _he thought with a sigh, standing up as he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" he called. The door burst open and Nora ran to the room, screaming: "Sabo, help me!"

The said blond raised an eyebrow as Nora clung on to him and Clark ran to the room.

"Are you harassing little girls now, Clark?" Sabo asked, making Nora stomp on to his toes.

"Very funny" Clark hissed "That brat stole my notes, again!"

"Why can´t you just call it your diary since it clearly is one?" Nora asked, waiving the said book in her hand.

"You little-!" Clark started, but was interrupted by Sabo who threw the book to his face.

"You happy now?" the younger blond asked. Clark glared at him, muttering something as he took the book and left.

"Phew! Thanks Sa- Ow!" Nora whined as Sabo hit her on the head "Why?"

"You really should stop doing that Nora; you´re not a child anymore" Sabo said with a sigh.

"But Sa~bo~" the young woman whined "I´m sure you want to know what was in the diary, don´t you?"

"No, I don´t" Sabo said, making Nora pout.

"You sure?" she asks.

"Yes I am" Sabo said "Now leave; I need to be alone for a while"

Nora blinked in surprise. She knew that Sabo liked to be alone, but it was rare that he said it so bluntly, especially to her. Luckily she knew that when he did she should do like he said.

"Okay, see ya later" she said, leaving and closing the door behind her. Sabo sighed, knowing that he had made her worry.

"_I need to think something else than Ace… anything else" _he thought with a sigh, looking at his bedside table that held a bottle of alcohol on it.

"_Just a little bit shouldn´t cause trouble… I just need to make sure I lock the door and won´t have any more alcohol than that in any case" _he thought, knowing that one bottle wouldn´t make him do anything too stupid. It´s not like this bottle had anything strong in it anyway. Making up his mind Sabo went to lock the door and took a glass for himself. He frowned when he tasted the liquor; in these five years he had forgotten how much they burned his throat.

"_Well it´ll have to do" _he decided and continued drinking.

XXXXX

When Robin had seen Nora running in the hallways with Clark behind her she had laughed; it was always like that between those two. She had started following them without a reason; she just didn´t have anything better to do. Not long after Nora ran in to a room that she had never been in with Clark almost right behind her. Robin decided to see what was in the room and made an eye appear on the ceiling. Seeing the man who sat on the bed made it clear for her; it was Sabo´s room.

Robin smiled; she really liked the mysterious young man. Not in a romantic way of course, he was just a good friend and an interesting person. He didn´t talk much, but that was fine with her; it´s not like she was the talkative type either. He usually spent his time in one of the three places: library, medical wing or the training grounds. The first was also the place they had met in for the first time. She had been wary of him first; he had been so weird. He just kept staring at her, but didn´t say a word. It had only been about two weeks after their first meeting that she had heard him say anything, and that was to Nora anyway. And if Robin wasn´t completely wrong he was trying to avoid her, yet she had no idea why.

"Oh, Robin!" Robin was pulled out of her thoughts by Nora´s voice "Why are you here?"

"I was just walking around" she said. It wasn´t a lie… completely anyway. She looked at Sabo´s door as she heard the lock on it click.

"_I wonder what he´s doing" _Robin thought, once again being pulled out of her thoughts by Nora who tugged at her arm.

"Let´s go annoy boss!" she said with a bright smile, making Robin sweat drop.

"No thank you" she said, making Nora pout.

"I´ll go alone, then" she said, letting go of Robin´s hand and running away. Robin giggled, deciding to go to the library. She would have wanted to go and talk to Sabo, but it seemed like he wanted some time alone.

XXXXX

When Robin left the library it was already late. She walked in the hallway, being sure everyone else was asleep, but realizing they weren´t as she heard steps.

"_Who could be awake at a time like this?" _she wondered, deciding to find out. She turned around a corner and saw someone, but she didn´t know who, because it was too dark.

"_Too tall to be Nora… and sways too much from side to side to be Dragon" _she thought, starting to follow the person. After about five minutes they arrived to the kitchen and the person put the lights on, making Robin recognize him immediately. It was Sabo.

"_What is he up to this late?" _Robin wondered without saying anything, being sure that he hadn´t noticed her yet. She raised an eyebrow as she saw him take out a bottle of alcohol.

"_So that´s why he was walking like that; he´s been drinking" _Robin thought, this whole situation catching her off guard. She would never have thought Sabo was that kind of guy.

"_Well we all have our secrets" _she thought, smiling when he finally noticed her.

"Robin? What´re ya doing here" Sabo asked, making Robin smile as she saw the alcohol already affecting him. He was usually as formal with everyone, Nora as an exception of course, but not this time. It seemed like the alcohol had a positive effect on him.

"I just followed the noise I heard" she said "And you, Sabo-san?"

"Just needed to get my mind off of things" he replied, taking two glasses from the cupboard and motioning for her to follow. Robin hesitated; should she? In a way she really wanted to go, thinking it would be a good chance to learn more about the mysterious young man but on the other, she was a bit scared, or rather, nervous. She didn´t know almost anything about him, and that was why she couldn´t help but to be careful and besides, he was drunk. What if he´d try something?

"Are you coming or not?" Sabo asked, stopping at the door. Making up her mind Robin followed him.

XXXXX

In the end they ended up on to the roof, sitting there side by side. Sabo poured the glasses half full before handing another one to Robin who took it just to be polite. They sat there gazing at the stars and drinking for a while, the later mostly by Sabo, until Robin decided to break the silence: "I never thought of you the type who´d sit on a roof drinking at night"

"Ah usually don´t" Sabo said "But this dayh is one of the few exceptionsh"

"Did something bad happen?" Robin asked, getting interested. Maybe, just maybe, she could learn more about Sabo.

"Mah brother died ah year agoh" Sabo told, taking another glass. Robin´s face stayed blank as she counted; the War of the Best was a year ago too, wasn´t it?

"So he died in the War of the Best?" she asked, knowing that it might ruin her chances of hearing more; she could tell it was a sore subject. Sabo nodded, not seeing a reason to hide it. Naturally, if his head had been clear he wouldn´t have told her any of that.

"What was his name?" Robin pressed her luck. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on whose opinion was asked, Sabo wasn´t _that _drunk; he wouldn´t tell her.

"Noht gonna say" he replied "So, what´sh your story?"

"Excuse me?" she asks as she is caught off guard.

"You don´t reallyh talk ´bout yourself much" Sabo explained "Care to share?"

"I don´t see a reason why since you don´t talk either" Robin said. She had two reasons to say this: one, she might get him to talk about him this way and two, she really didn´t want to tell anything.

"Ghood point" Sabo said, still drinking "Sayh, how long have ya been with taht crew of yours?"

Robin thought for a moment before answering: "About half a year, I´d say" she smiled slightly "I met them just a bit after they had entered the Grand Line"

"How come Lu´s hyperactive nature didn´t make you crazy?" Sabo asked without thinking; he was giving away way too much information. Robin opened her mouth and then closed it again, too many questions going around her head. "Lu" obviously meant Luffy, but why did he call him that? Did he know him from somewhere? It wasn´t impossible, but it would be weird if Luffy knew a revolutionary; he didn´t even know about his father!

"I´m used to many things" Robin said, adding more to drink to Sabo´s glass that wasn´t even empty. He had caught her interest, and she would learn more even if she had to play a bit dirty "You seem to know my captain"

"We grew up together" Sabo said without thinking "Me, him and Ace"

Robin was really surprised by this, but masked it well.

"Will you tell me more?" Robin asked. Sabo bit his lip, but started to tell about his past anyway. He spoke so clearly that Robin started to wonder if he was really drunk after all.

"_No, he has drunken so much he has to be" _she tells herself _"He just happens to be good at keeping his words clear"_

As Sabo continued on Robin came up with a theory. He said his brother died in the war of the best, so-

"Fire Fist Ace was your brother, right?" she asked, not being able to stop herself. Sabo nodded, taking a sip from his mug again. Even if he had denied it she wouldn´t have believed him. This information made Robin confused; Luffy had never mentioned another older brother. Sabo probably knew what she was thinking because he said: "He thinks I´m dead"

"Excuse me?"

"He thinks I´m dead; a friend of ours saw my boat explode" he said, revealing his burnt right arm "Luckily I met Ace before he died"

Robin looked at his arm; it really did look like it had burned. She smiled sympathetically as she saw the tears going down Sabo´s cheeks.

"He died without seeing the three of us together again" he muttered, trying to wipe his tears away, but without success as more kept coming.

"But Luffy is still alive" Robin told, smiling down at the blond. Sabo froze for a moment before wiping the tears from his eyes and standing up. Robin called after him when he left, but he didn't stop. She hesitated for a moment before following him again.

XXXXX

Robin followed Sabo all the way back to his room. He sat at his desk and started to write, acting like Robin wasn´t in the doorway, watching him. She felt a bit uncomfortable, not knowing what to do. Had he forgotten she was there or just decided to ignore her? She ended up just standing there, looking at Sabo´s back as he wrote something. When Sabo finally turned around he was holding out a letter.

"Give this to Luffy when you see him" he said. Robin nodded, taking the letter.

"What´s in it?" she couldn´t help but ask.

"Feel free to read it later if you want" he said "It´s not like there´s anything personal in it"

For a moment Robin thought she saw Sabo smirk, but it only lasted a second.

"I will" Robin said, putting the letter to her pocket "Thanks for finally telling me"

"Thanks for listening" Sabo said as he got up from his chair and walked over to his bed, lying down "Sometimes talking really helps"

Robin gave him a dry smile, knowing where this was going.

"I´m sorry, but I have no intention to tell you anything" she said. Sabo chuckled, saying: "Well I had to try, right?"

Robin smiled, and so did Sabo.

"Go to sleep; you have Dragon´s hellish training again tomorrow" Sabo told her, making her laugh.

"It isn´t that bad" she said, going to the door "Good night"

"´Night" Sabo said as the door closed.

XXXXX

As the morning came Robin walked to the mess hall, seeing the triplets, Nora and Sabo all on a same table. That in itself wasn´t unusual, but the triplets and Nora were laughing, like they were making fun of Sabo.

"Is there something funny?" Robin asked as she sat down next to Nora, who was sitting next to Sabo. The triplets were on the other side of the table.

"Sabo got drunk yesterday!" Nora cheered.

"No need to yell it for everyone to hear" Sabo said with a sigh, seeing how some people were watching them with curiosity, some of them even chuckling.

"I already knew" Robin said, earning odd looks, even from Sabo.

"Excuse me?" Clark asked.

"I saw him in the kitchen last night looking for something to drink" Robin explained, noticing Sabo´s face go pale "Something wrong, Sabo-san?"

"I didn´t do anything… stupid, did I?" Sabo asked. When Clarissa noticed Robin´s confused face she explained: "Sabo doesn´t usually have any memory of what´s his done after his head has cleared"

"Yeah!" Nora agreed "Last time he was drunk was six years ago and he-"

Sabo interrupted her by quickly covering her mouth. This caught Robin´s interest and she looked playfully at Sabo, who in return turned his head away.

"Oh yeah, that" Clark said with a snicker.

"Care to tell me more?" Robin asked, amused. Before Clark could say anything Sabo blurted out: "No, he doesn´t"

"I don´t think you´d want to hear it" Claus said "But if you do, ask anyone who knows Sabo; they´ll tell you what it´s about"

"What?" Sabo asked, but then looked at Clark "Clark?"

"Yeah yeah, it was me" he said with a shrug and lazy smirk, making Sabo sigh.

"Well anyway" the blonde said "Did I do something stupid?"

"Well it depends how you define stupid" Robin said with amused smile. Before Sabo could ask more Nora and the triplets started to voice their thoughts.

"I bet he threw up on her" said Claus.

"I bet he passed out on her" said Nora.

"I bet he tried to get her in to his bed" said Clark.

"I bet he succeeded in it" said Clarissa. All five, including slightly panicking Sabo, turned to face Robin to hear the truth. The said archeologist was amused and wanted to mess with them, but decided not to.

"Not any of that" she replied, making Sabo sigh in relief "But I did hear something rather interesting"

Silence fell over them.

"Sabo, tell me that you didn´t…" Clark muttered.

"I don´t know" Sabo said, really hoping he hadn´t said anything about Luffy.

"So you know Sabo´s brother too, do you Clark?" Robin asked with a smirk, getting to the point. Sabo hit his head to the table.

"Damn it…" he cursed.

"You really messed it up Sabo; boss is going to let you hear about this for the rest of your life" Clarissa said. Robin couldn´t help but laugh at Sabo´s miserable expression.

"Well it could have been worse" Claus said "Like the last time you were drunk"

The others chuckled and Robin raised an eyebrow, deciding to find out about it someday.

"Could someone explain what you guys are talking about?" Nora asked as she realized that she was the only one who didn´t realize what was so terrible.

"It´s nothing Nora" Sabo muttered, making her pout. Robin laughed as Claus started to explain about Sabo´s past and Luffy, but not with too much details. After that the breakfast passed nicely, except for the sulking blonde who was constantly reminded about his little mistake by the others.

XXXXX

Later that day Sabo went to Robin´s door, knocking on it. When Robin opened the door, smiling in her usual way, he started to wonder if this was such a good idea after all.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Did you tell everything?" Sabo asked, pitting his lip. It was not like him to be so blunt "Nothing else didn´t happen, right?"

Robin eyed him for a second, wondering what to say. She had read his letter to Luffy and decided not to mention it; if she did he might want it back. Besides it only had a message that Sabo was alive and well with Luffy´s father and some things from their childhood just to prove it was him. Oh, and some comments about her too… well Luffy wouldn´t probably understand them anyway.

"No, nothing else happened" Robin said with a sly smirk "Would you have _wanted _something else to happen?"

"Maybe" Sabo said with a smirk before walking away, leaving the flushed archeologist behind.

**A.N: Sorry, still no M stuff. In the next chapter we´ll finally see Luffy again. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Alcohol doesn´t affect Luffy**

It was late, so Sabo and Nora had landed on Shukumei Island in the New World to rest and make the log pose set. Sabo had never liked the log poses used in the New World; there was always a chance that the island they were aiming for would disappear.

"Sabo, I´m tired" Nora whined, tugging at his arm.

"I know" Sabo said "Let´s go find an inn"

And that´s what they did, soon finding one. They rented a room and went in with Nora collapsing on to her bed right away. Sabo however, wasn´t tired.

"I´m going out to see the town" Sabo told.

"Okay, but don´t drink" Nora answered with a laugh, making Sabo roll his eyes "I won´t"

XXXXX

Sabo was walking around the village when he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He walked to an empty alleyway so that he could see if he was being followed or if someone was just watching him by coincidence. When he heard the steps he knew he was being followed. He took his pipe and as soon as the other person was in sight he attacked, tackling the person easily and pressing the pole to his throat. What he saw made his eyes widen.

The person who had been following him was Luffy.

For a moment he just stood there before realizing to remove the pole from his brother´s throat. Luffy sat up, holding his throat. For a moment neither said anything, Sabo still in shock and Luffy trying to catch his breath.

"Lu-"whatever Sabo was about to say was interrupted by Luffy´s hand that met his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Luffy yelled. Sabo laid on the ground in shock; having expected Luffy to be at least bit more surprised from seeing him alive. They stared at each other for a long time before Sabo got up.

"I was waiting for a bit different reaction" he finally said. Luffy stared at him with an angry expression for a moment longer before braking in to a grin.

"Sabo!" he yelled, tackling his older brother to the ground.

"Yeah yeah, I´m alive" he said "Now get off!"

Luffy laughed, doing as his brother told him to.

"You don´t seem too surprised" Sabo said as he stood up, brushing dust from his clothes.

"Of course not; Robin gave me your letter" Luffy said, making Sabo freeze. _She what?_

"What letter?" he asked.

"Oh yeah" Luffy said, hitting his palm with his hand "Robin did say you were drunk while writing and that you probably wouldn´t remember it" he laughed "You know you shouldn´t drink"

Sabo sighed, massaging his temples.

"What was in the letter?" he asked. Luffy thought (yes, he can actually think) for a moment before answering: "You just told you were okay and with dad, then you told some things about out childhood and" Luffy laughed, causing Sabo to raise an eyebrow "And then you started to tell some _things _about Robin"

Sabo´s face went pale.

"Say what?"

Luffy laughed at his expression.

"Half of the letter was about Robin" he said "You were going on and on about how beautiful and hot she was, and how big her-"

"Don´t say anything anymore!" Sabo interrupted him, his face red as Shanks´ hair.

"You´re a pervert Sabo, has anyone ever told you that?" Luffy asked. Sabo shook his head, still embarrassed "I don´t think so"

Luffy laughed, making Sabo even more embarrassed.

"_Damn that woman, I bet she read the letter too" _Sabo thought, his face going pale again _"I´m going to hear about it if I ever meet her again"_

He knew Luffy was telling the truth; it´s not like his naive little brother would, or rather could come up with something like that. Besides, the things Luffy said did sound like Sabo´s own thoughts, not that he´d ever say them out aloud. He did think Robin was beautiful, hot etc, but if he had been clear headed he had never wrote that. And it was not like her looks were the only thing he liked about; she was also smart and fun in her own sarcastic and a bit sadistic way. But of course any of that hadn´t ended up in the damn letter… damn it.

"You okay Sabo?" Luffy asked, waiving his hand in front of his brother´s face.

"Yeah, I´m fine" Sabo answered, having already forgotten that his brother was there.

"You were thinking about Robin weren´t you?" Luffy asked, getting hit on the head.

"Shut up" Sabo muttered.

"You were!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Whatever" Sabo said with a sigh "How about we go get something to eat?"

"Sure!" Luffy said. Sabo smiled; some things never chanced. The best way to get Luffy´s attention elsewhere was mentioning food.

XXXXX

They ended up in to a restaurant where Sabo tried to tell his brother that he shouldn´t drink but Luffy told that he could hold his alcohol just fine. That, of course, was a big plow to Sabo´s ego, but it still didn´t stop him from starting an eating competition with his brother. Soon Luffy started to tell Sabo about his adventures, from the whirlpool to Amazon Lily, stopping at the part where he and Margaret were at elder Nyon´s place.

"Ace would have wanted to know…" Luffy muttered. Sabo blinked, realizing he hadn´t told Luffy yet.

"Actually I met Ace a bit after he set sail" Sabo told, waiting for his little brother´s reaction. Luffy´s eyes widened "What?"

"It was only once, and I told him not to tell you. I wanted to do it myself" Sabo smiled nervously at the last part "But in the end I messed up that too"

Sabo´s small smile broke when Luffy´s fist met his face.

"Idiot!" Luffy yelled as his brother flew to the other side of the room, making the other customers look at them.

"Sorry" Sabo said simply, holding his face. Luffy sighed, lowering his hand.

"Do you want to hear the rest?" the younger boy asked, making the older one nod and return to their table. Luffy told Sabo how he sneaked in to Impel Down with Hancock´s help, met with Buggy, 3 and Bon-chan again and how he got poisoned by Magellan. The fact that Sabo paled when Inazuma was mentioned went unnoticed by Luffy, which his older brother was grateful for. He told how he was saved by Ivankov and Sabo made a mental note to thank the man later. Then Luffy told about Jimbei, Crocodile, Bon Clay´s sacrifice and their escape. He told about the War of the Best with a quieter voice, but it became normal again as he started to tell about their adventures in Fishman Island and victory in Punk Hazard.

"So what have you been doing?" Luffy asked, finally going to let his brother tell about his own life.

"My life has been pretty simple really; training, studying, missions given by Dragon, more training… it´s always the same" Sabo told.

"No parties?" Luffy asked and his brother gave him a look that said "are you forgetting something." When the idiot didn´t get the point Sabo said: "I usually avoid parties because of the alcohol."

"Right" Luffy said with a laugh "How many times have you gotten drunk after the first time? 10? 15?"

"Twice" Sabo replied, making Luffy spit out his drink.

"Only twice!" Luffy yelled "Sabo, pirates need to live a little!"

"But I´m a revolutionary" Sabo pointed out "And I can live just fine without alcohol"

"Agues so" Luffy said and then laughed "My first mate and navigator wouldn´t live without alcohol though"

Sabo laughed at this.

"I should go before my companion gets worried" he said, standing up.

"Your girlfriend?" Luffy asked, making Sabo look at him funnily.

"Where did you learn that word?" he asked with a laugh "And no, we´re just working together"

"That´s boring" Luffy pouted. Sabo stared at Luffy. Had he really chanced this much? Sure 12 years was a long time, but he had never expected Luffy to be even interested in those kinds of things. Realization that he was made Sabo even more embarrassed about the letter.

"Are you sure you´re not drunk Luffy?"

"Nah; you´d need much more than this to get me drunk" Luffy replied with a grin, making Sabo sigh. His little brother would definitely out drink him if he ever got a chance.

"Well it was great seeing you again, but I need to leave now" Sabo told.

"Can´t you come to meet my crew? The restaurant they´re partying in isn´t too far away; it wouldn´t take long" Luffy told "And then you could come to see our ship where our musician is keeping watch"

Sabo smiled; Luffy had actually learned to reason instead of repeating that he just wanted something.

"Sorry Lu, I can´t" the blonde said, sweat dropping when his brother yelled: "But I want you to come!"

"Maybe some other time" Sabo said, turning around to leave "See ya!"

"Okay, stay alive!" Luffy told and after a small pause added: "And punch my dad when you get a chance!"

Sabo laughed, promising to do so despite the fact that he knew he would get more than one punch after that. Not long after that he had left the restaurant he realized he was being followed again, but knew it wasn´t Luffy. He smirked, walking in to an empty alleyway.

"I know you´re there, Nico Robin" he said, turning around as the raven haired beauty stepped in to view.

"As sharp minded as always" Robin said, adding with a teasing smile: "Excluding that one time"

Sabo blushed slightly, knowing what she meant.

"So you met Luffy again?" Robin asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah" Sabo answered and continued walking, well aware that Robin was following him "You were eavesdropping on us, were you not?"

"Naturally" Robin said with a smile "Do you want to come take a look at our ship? I need to free our musician from the watch anyway"

"You should already know that I can´t" Sabo said. He really did want to spend more time with the beautiful archeologist, but he didn´t want Nora to worry.

"I´m sure Nora will be alright on her own" Robin said with a convincing smile. Sabo sighed; there was no way he could resist her. With those capturing blue eyes of hers she could turn anyone´s head, Sabo was sure of it.

"Alright then" the blonde said. Robin smiled; she knew he couldn´t say no to her…. the letter made it pretty obvious.

"_I better not mention it though; Luffy already tortured him enough" _she thought. If Sabo had realized that she had heard his and Luffy´s conversation about the letter, since she had started to spy on Luffy as soon as he left the restaurant, he was hiding it well.

"We´re here" Robin said as the Sunny came to view. Sabo stared at the ship with a lion figure head; he had never seen a pirate ship like that… or actually _any _ship like that.

"It looks… unique" he finally said, having been trying to find the right word. Robin laughed at this, guiding the blond to the ship. When they got on board they saw Brook climbing down from the crow´s nest. Robin glanced at Sabo, who didn´t seem surprised and definitely wasn´t scared.

"Hello Robin-san, I see you brought a friend with you" the skeleton said, looking at the blond man who was eyeing him with a blank face. Robin nodded, saying: "I came to free you from the watch for the rest of the night; you can go to party with the others"

Brook nodded, leaving the ship. He was a bit curious about his friend´s quest, but decided to let it be, at least for now. It wasn´t his business who she spent her nights with.

**A.N: The next chapter will continue from where this one was left and it will have the M-stuff. You have been warned. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: The M stuff is in this chapter, and it´s not anything bloody, it´s that other thing.**

**Chapter 6: Sabo´s not drunk, but…**

Robin and Sabo entered the kitchen for something to drink, not alcohol for the later one tough.

"Do you like cola? Our shipwright drinks it all the time so we have plenty of it" Robin told.

"Yes, cola´s fine" Sabo said as Robin poured them both a glass of the said liquid. She had had enough alcohol in the restaurant for the night. Robin handed the other glass to Sabo and motioned for him to follow, which he did. They went to the aquarium room and Robin lit the dim lights to create a good atmosphere.

If Sabo said he wasn´t impressed with the aquarium he´d be lying.

"Your shipwright certainly knew what he was doing when he built this" he said as they sat down on to the couch.

"Yes, he is a skilful man" Robin said. They ended up talking, Sabo telling about his childhood with Luffy and Ace. Sometimes Robin asked questions and listened eagerly, always happy to know more about her captain. It took Sabo a while, but after some time he was able to get Robin reveals parts of her past too. It wasn´t much really, just some things about the time Ohara still existed, but Sabo took what he could get without complaining.

"You should have listened Luffy and met the crew; they would have liked you" Robin said suddenly, making Sabo sigh.

"Not you too" Robin smiled at this, asking: "Do you want to see a picture?"

"Sure, why not" Sabo said with a shrug. Robin smiled, standing up to get the picture. She didn´t know why the usually so quiet and tense man was so talkative and relaxed at the moment, but she wasn´t going to complain; he seemed happier and, weirdly enough, more natural this way. She handed the photo to Sabo, who started eyeing it.

"Why does everyone in your crew dress in to revealing clothes?" Sabo asked, mainly meaning Franky, Nami and, of course, Robin herself.

"Do you like what you see?" Robin asked with a teasing smirk, putting up unspoken challenge.

"I believe I have seen much better" Sabo answered with a smirk of his own, accepting the challenge.

"Have you now?" Robin asked, getting closer. Sabo put the photo aside and stood up, answering: "Yes I have"

"Well maybe we should fix that, then" Robin whispered to his ear.

"I agree" Sabo told before pulling her in to a passionate kiss. It wasn´t like neither of them were first timers, but it had been long time since neither of them, especially Robin, had had some "fun." While Robin´s hands went up to Sabo´s neck his other hand was behind her back, the other going through her hair. When they finally broke apart Robin was panting, but Sabo didn´t seem affected at all.

"Tired already?" the blonde asked with a smirk.

"Not at all" Robin said just before Sabo pulled her in to another kiss, his hand leaving her hair to unzip the zipper on her shirt. The dark blue shirt landed to the floor around the same time that they pulled back for air.

"Disappointed?" Robin asked as Sabo took in the sight in front of him, having not even realized that the woman wasn´t wearing anything under her shirt.

"Not at all" Sabo replied before starting to kiss her neck roughly. Robin gasped in mixture of pain and pleasure, wrapping her arms around Sabo´s neck again. He lifted her up, setting her on to the couch, his lips not leaving her neck. The situation was new to Robin. She wasn´t a virgin, hadn´t been for years, but she didn´t remember ever having sex just for the pleasure, just because she wanted someone. It had always been because she had no choice; she was either bluntly forced to do as told or she had done it willingly to not be thrown off the ship. She didn´t never even had had a crush, which is why she had been confused as she had started to think this young man was attractive two years ago.

Sabo, noticing her silence and how her body had tensed, moved away and sat up "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine" she said, sitting up and covering her chest with her arms "It´s just…"

"You know I won´t hurt you, right?" Sabo asked, kissing her lips gently "And I´ll stop if you want"

"No, it´s okay" Robin said with a nervous smile. Sabo wasn´t stupid; he could see the flicker of fear in her eyes.

"Robin-"Sabo started, but was interrupted when Robin pulled him closer, giving him a sweet and gentle kiss.

"It´s alright, Sabo-kun" Robin told, wrapping her arms around his neck once again and putting her head on his shoulder "I know you´d never hurt me"

Sabo smiled a bit sadly, pulling Robin closer. It had been just a small moment, but he had seen all that fear and sadness in her ocean blue eyes. He wasn´t going to ask her anything; he knew she didn´t want to talk about it. However, he did want her to know that he´d be there for her if she ever wanted to talk.

"Robin-"

"I know" she cut him off, raising her head so that her eyes met his "I know"

They both smiled and Sabo pulled her in to a kiss again, this time more gently. Robin relaxed, keeping her hands on Sabo´s shoulders as she pushed him down on to the couch. She took off his long, black jacket, throwing it next to his top hat that had fallen off long time ago. She moved her right hand to Sabo´s side, running her hand across the scar it held.

"Where did this come from?" Robin asked from Sabo who was currently untying her pink skirt, but stopped like he was hit with a hammer.

"…I won´t say…" he finally muttered. Robin smirked.

"That´s not a problem" she said "I have my ways to make you talk"

"Oh really now?" Sabo asked, sitting up and pushing her down instead "I don´t think so" he said as he finally got rid of her skirt, dropping it to the floor. He got on top of her, slowly trailing kisses down her neck while he caressed her tender legs. Robin shivered, deciding to let the young revolutionist take control. He wouldn´t hurt her, and she knew it. His lips moved lower, over her right breast on to her stomach. Robin let out gasps of pleasure, unable to stay quiet. When her eyes met Sabo´s she pulled him in to a passionate kiss, almost dropping him off of the couch as he almost lost his balance for a moment. Robin laughed against his lips, embarrassing the young man. Lucky for him Robin couldn´t see his blush because they were still kissing. Sabo moved his hand over her breast, squeezing it lightly, making her let out a loud moan. He smirked, breaking the kiss for some air. They stared at each other for a while, their eye contact breaking as Sabo slid his finger over Robin´s wet underwear, making her moan and close her eyes. She didn´t even realize that he pulled the last of her clothing off until she felt one of his fingers enter her slowly, yet so suddenly that she couldn´t stop the scream of pleasure that she let out. Sabo watched the panting woman as he moved his finger inside of her causing her to moan and arch her back. He moved his finger deeper, watching as Robin squirmed under him in pleasure.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sabo asked, leaning closer to kiss her lips. When he parted for air he became alerted; that smirk on Robin´s face couldn´t mean anything good for him.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing" Robin told with a playful smirk just before dropping Sabo off of the couch with her powers. The blonde landed on the floor with a loud thud, but before he could get up Robin was on the floor too, on top of him to be exact. Sabo raised an eyebrow at the still smirking woman.

"Don´t start thinking that you´re the boss" she said, kissing him as she pulled his pants and underwear off.

"Really now?" Sabo asked "Then exactly who is the boss?"

Before Robin could answer Sabo pulled her in to kiss, using the distraction to pin her to the floor instead.

"That wasn´t nice" Robin said, making Sabo smirk. He leaned closer and whispered to her ear: "I´ll make it up for you"

He started trailing kisses down her neck again, making her moan. Not long ago she had thought that she´d never trust anyone enough for something like this to happen, and yet here she was. Sabo moved lower, his lips going across both of her breasts to her stomach and down to her right leg. Their eyes met and Sabo, being the gentleman he was, asked for permission.

"Make me yours" Robin whispered, her eyes not showing any form of hesitation anymore. Sabo smiled gently at her as he entered her, making her gasp. She couldn´t stop her moans as he moved inside her, the moans and gasps getting louder as Sabo started to move faster. She came before him, but he wasn't that far behind. After a moment Sabo got off of Robin, rolling to lie next to him. He pulled her closer and their eyes met. She smiled.

"Are you alright?" Sabo asked, and Robin nodded "Yes, I´m fine" She moved her hand across the scar on his side, making him smirk.

"Looks like you didn´t get to know the story behind that scar after all" he said, but Robin just smirked "But I will soon"

"Oh?" Sabo said, raising an eyebrow "And how are you going to do that?"

"If you won't tell me I´ll just ask from Luffy" she told, watching as Sabo´s face went pale "Well?"

"…You can´t be serious"

"But I am"

"You do realize that if you ask he might find out about this?" Sabo asked "It is Luffy we´re talking about, but he might still…"

"I know" Robin said with a smirk "And your point is?"

"…"

"…"

"You´re the devil itself"

"So I´ve been told" Robin said "So, will you tell me or should I ask from my captain?"

Sabo sighed, knowing that he had lost. He told Robin the whole story and it ended up with Robin giggling as they dressed up.

"Shut up; it´s not that funny" Sabo said with a frown. It took Robin a while to get control of her laughter.

"It is" she said "I wonder what Dragon-san will say…"

"Tell him and you´ll regret it" Sabo told bluntly, earning a chuckle from the raven haired beauty.

"I´ll stay quiet" she said "It´s always good to have something to blackmail people with"

"You sound like Claus" Sabo stated bluntly, and they both laughed. When they stopped, they stared at each other.

"I´m going now, but we´ll definitely meet again" Sabo said.

"Yes" Robin agreed. They smiled and Sabo opened the door, coming face to face with the weirdest creature he had ever seen. He stared at it and it stared back before yelling: "Intruder on board! In-"

He was cut off by Sabo slamming his hand over his mouth, not noticing that his hat flew off in the process.

"Doctor-san?" Robin asked, causing both men to look at her. She blinked and then sighed, whacking Sabo with an extra limb and picking Chopper up as Sabo´s hold loosened.

"What was that for?" the blond asked from Robin who was holding the angry reindeer.

"Calm down, both of you" Robin said and put Chopper down, who went to hide behind her legs right away… the wrong way around of course. Sabo sweat dropped, standing up.

"This is our doctor, Tony Tony Chopper" Robin told "And this is my friend Sabo; he works for Luffy´s father"

"Nice to meet you" Sabo said politely, not daring to ask exactly _what _their doctor was.

"Ye-yeah, nice to meet you too" Chopper said, gathering his courage as he came from behind Robin´s legs, not that it did much of a difference.

"I need to go now before my companion gets worried" Sabo said, jumping off the ship "See ya!"

"Robin" Chopper said, getting the attention of the older pirate "What was he doing here?"

"We were just…" she paused: "Talking"

"About what?"

"…adult things" Robin said, making the reindeer pout cutely "What are you doing here Chopper?"

"I´m tired" Chopper said "So I decided to come back to the ship for sleep"

Robin smiled; sometimes it was hard to believe that their little fur ball was already seventeen years old.

"Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?" Robin asked.

"I´m not a kid!" Chopper yelled "But yes please"

Robin, laughed taking his hoof in her hand, both of them failing to notice the black top hat on the floor as they disappeared below the deck.

XXXXX

"Where were you?" Nora asked as Sabo went in to their hotel room.

"_Damn" _he thought _"She´s awake"_

"Just killing time" he said, dropping his pole on to the floor "I´m going to take a shower"

"Where´s your hat?" Nora asked, making Sabo freeze.

"…looks like I dropped it" he said, honestly surprised.

"…were you with some woman?" Nora asked. Sabo´s face went red.

"Of course not!" he yelled, going to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. Nora giggled, she had been right.

XXXXX

In the morning the straw hats, excluding Brook who hadn´t come yet, were having breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey Robin, Chopper said you had a quest last night" Usopp said, getting everyone´s attention. Robin kept her face blank, but couldn´t help but notice Nami´s suspicious look.

"He was a revolutionary" Robin told "I spent the two years with them, and Sabo-kun was on this island by coincidence, so I invited him to the ship"

"How did you do that?" Luffy asked, drawing everyone´s attention to him "I tried too but he refused"

"You know him?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, he´s-"Luffy started, but stopped when Brook came in carrying a familiar hat.

"Robin-san, does this look familiar?" the skeleton asked, holding out Sabo´s hat.

"Yes; it´s Sabo-kun´s hat" Robin said.

"I see, did you have fun?" Brook asked, making Zoro, Nami and Franky burst out laughing since they understood what Brook meant. Sanji understood too, but he didn´t see anything fun in it.

"I have no idea what you´re talking about" Robin said, able to keep her poker face.

"Then what is this?" Brook asked, holding up a black bra "I found it from the aquarium room"

The room went silent as everyone turned to stare at Robin, who had frozen in shock.

"That is Robin´s, right Nami?" Zoro asked.

"Of course" Nami replied.

"…Do we have to talk about this?" Robin asked, but then remembered something: she hadn´t worn a bra yesterday.

The damn skeleton tricked her!

"So you had a nice night?" Franky asked with a smirk, but when Robin didn't answer he continued: "You two did remember to use protection, right?"

The whole room, minus annoyed Robin, annoyed Sanji and confused Chopper burst out laughing.

"I don´t see how´s that any of your business" Robin said, standing up.

"O c´mon Robin, can´t you take a joke?" Usopp asked.

"Was he handsome?" Nami asked with a giggle.

"Hey, Nico Robin!" Franky said, getting Robin´s, who by now was next to Brook, attention.

"Sorry if we´re asking too much, but there´s one thing we have to know" the cyborg said with serious tone getting everyone´s, including Robin´s, attention.

"Was he good?" the whole room burst out laughing at Franky´s question, minus Chopper, Sanji and Robin herself of course. She took Sabo´s hat from Brook and slammed the kitchen door shut behind her.

**A.N: Finally done! I know I´m not starting any new story longer than one chapter before I´ve finished one of my three other stories… way too much work. Review?**


End file.
